


Working On Seeing Stars

by TheMcShipper (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Bondage, Dom Mikey, Foursome, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oh boy there are lots of kinks here let's see, Orgasm Delay, Riding, Slight Dirty Talk, Sub Ray, dom frank, dom gerard, everyone else are tops but I'm tagging them anyway, face fucking, like extremely NSFW holy sheet, only slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheMcShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray doesn't even know how he got himself into this mess, but he loves it.<br/>(AKA: My first published smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working On Seeing Stars

Ray doesn't even know how he ended up in this position.

He was just looking at pictures on the wall, minding his own business. Just looking at photos innocently enough, and Gerard walked up, grabbed his hand, led him to their living room, and smashed him up against a wall, lust in his eyes. Behind Gerard, Frank and Mikey were staring at him, with the same darkened eyes. Ray was being looked at like he was prey from all angles, and he strangely liked it.

"Hey babe," Gerard said casually, "Up for something weird?"

"Umm... Maybe? It depends. How weird?"

"Not a lot, people do this all the time..." Gerard was now stroking his sides, making the younger man's breath hitch in his throat. "But we need your permission, sweetie."

"What?" Ray was getting confused. He was hoping he wasn't about to be sacrificed.

"We all want to fuck you," Mikey blurted at last. He just blinked at him and Frank grinned.

"This whole thing started because we figured since only one out of the four of us is a sub, and the rest are doms, we figured we might... Have a little fun?" Frank said, still grinning like an idiot, "But only if you want to."

"Yeah, yes, of course, I do!" He couldn't keep it in any longer. It came out a little squeaky, and Gerard just giggled. 

"That's the spirit. Now, bedroom, or where should we do this?"

He smiled timidly, "Bedroom is fine..."

Mikey and Frank couldn't get there fast enough. Gerard just scooped his boyfriend up and set him on their floor, and he's suddenly kneeling in front of them.

They dimmed the lights and whispered to each other, giggling quietly. Suddenly he couldn't see anything, as he was being blindfolded, and his hands were tied behind his back.

"Hey, you," Mikey started, hands on his shoulders, "Safeword?"

"Umm... I-I don't remember..." He mumbled a little. Shit. How was this supposed to happen if he doesn't remember his own safeword?

"How about just stop?"

"Yeah, o-okay," He can't help but start shaking a little. He's worried he's going to mess up and make them all mad or something. Mikey slowly pushed him down onto his front, nudging his legs apart with his feet.

He felt him start circling around him, admiring the work he'd just done. "You're so obedient. You'd do pretty much anything, wouldn't you?" Ray just moaned into the floor in response, "Wow, you even sound amazing, too. Here's what I'm gonna do: I'm going to fuck you, and you're not allowed to make any noise except breathing and possibly the safeword. Got it?"

All he had to do was nod silently for Mikey to quickly remove both their sets clothing. "Mikes, lube?" Gerard was asking. It wasn't a 'don't forget about it, please' type of question, it was more of an option.

"Yeah, where do you keep it?" Ray waited there for a while, not even noticing the popping sound of the bottle opening, or Mikey slicking his fingers up. He inserted one in him without warning, electing a near squeal from the man beneath him.

"Shush, before I MAKE you be silent," he nodded quickly, mumbled a short 'sorry' and bit his lip. "Good boy."

After Mikey's fingers were done with their work of stretching him, he heard more whispering that he couldn't make out. Suddenly, he felt a low buzz at his entrance, making him squirm and shake. "Ooo, that really does it for you, doesn't it? Wait till I turn it up all the way while it's inside you and right against your good spot."

He would've moaned, replied, made a loud "mmmf!" noise against the carpet, but he didn't, his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. Suddenly, the vibrator was humming loudly inside him, sending shocks throughout his body. Mikey's words were lost in the heat and temptation to make noise. Loudly.

Mikey saw just as he was about to come and quickly pulled the vibrator out, turning it off. He made a quiet little whining noise, before Mikey said, "Sorry, babe, if we were all alone I'd let you, but I wanted to save some for the other guys." 

"Frank, you wanna go next or should I?" Gerard asked politely as Mikey removed the blindfold and sat a very dazed Ray back up on his knees.

"You first," Frank replied, "I haven't decided what I want to do with him yet."

Gerard hovered in a standing position over his boyfriend of almost a year now, "Hey, look at me." Ray looked up and saw him smile softly, "Don't be scared. We've done this before, remember? It's just been a while."

Gerard is always so sweet when it comes to these things. He remembers their first time together. It was slow and gentle, but amazing and filled with heat. Afterwards, Gerard brought him into his arms and laid down.

He hasn't ever been any different than that. It's always been like this. Gerard took his temples in his thumbs and slowly slid him onto himself. Ray couldn't help but gag a little a first, letting his head bob up and down on his dick.

"Oh, geez, you're--- you're really good, better than I remembered, f-fuck." The man above him sputtered out. Ray peered up at him through long lashes, lips fitting perfectly around the head of it. " Ready for me to fuck your face?" He nodded a little.

Gerard set such a gentle pace at first, letting him easily fall into the rhythm of him. Then, almost as soon as Ray adjusted, he went faster, repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. He made garbled noises around his dick, almost a mixture of choking and sputtering at the same time and the sudden vibration felt amazing. Gerard looked down at him and small tears were making their way down his cheeks, his eyes glassy. This also happened the last time they've done this, so Gerard just gently wiped them away and told him it would be okay. 

"R-Ray, I'm going to---!" He didn't get to finish before he came with a loud moan, straight down his throat. He just swallowed around him, and Gerard pulled off with a pop. 

"That was good, you're good, honey." He quickly knelt down and kissed his used up lips quickly.

"Frank, you ready?" Mikey asked, face down on the bed.

"Yeah." He sat on the bed, pants already off, legs spread wide. "Hey, Ray, c'mere."   
Ray looked a little confused, but quickly shuffled over. "You ever ridden someone before?" He shook his head 'no'. 

"Good. Come up here, back towards me." He sat down in front of him, back bared to him. Frank kissed the back of his neck, "Safeword out if it hurts too much."

Suddenly, he was being lifted up, and slowly slid onto Frank. The only problem was that he hadn't used any kind of lube, despite being stretched earlier, it still hurt a lot. He gasped and squirmed a little, trying desperately to adjust.

"Oh, yeah, you feel so good, oh my god," Frank groaned, "You gonna make some noise for me, hm?" Ray whimpered a little in response, starting to go in slightly deeper. 

Soon enough, he'd fully gotten used to it, and Frank was rapidly bucking his hips up into him. Shortly after that, the boys both came on each other, luckily missing the bed sheets.

Ray slid off the bed and curled up limply on the floor. Gerard mumbled a quick, "Mikes, Ray, you two stay right here, Frank and I will be back."

Mikey cleaned up the discarded toys and bindings, and said, "You did good. Far better than I would've done." Ray tried speaking, but it just ended up being lost in how croaky his voice was. "I wouldn't talk it I were you. Your throat's probably inflamed."

Gerard and Frank came back in the room, Gerard holding blankets and a stuffed animal giraffe, and Frank a glass of water and Mulan. "Mikey, can you pick him up and take him out to the living room with us? We're gonna cuddle and watch a Disney Movie."

Without another word, Mikey bunched Ray up into his arms, sat him right between Gerard (whom he immediately leaned into) and Frank (who gave him the water and insisted he drink it.)

While they were watching the movie, all tired and comfy, Ray looked around and realized what amazing people he had in his life.

"I love you guys..." He said very softly. 

"We all love you too, sweetheart." Gerard kissed his forehead. 

Mikey snorted, "Who wouldn't?" And Frank laughed a little, "Yeah, man, you're kind of amazing."

From then on, it was never just Ray and Gerard or Frank and Mikey. They all made one big, happy relationship. Sure, it had its ups and downs, but it was healthy, and they always ended up right back where they started: Loving one another more and more each and every day.

~Fin~


End file.
